characterprofilefandomcom-20200214-history
Blue (Jurassic World)
1= |-| 2= Blue is a Velociraptor and a major protagonist that appears in the Jurassic World trilogy. She is the deuteragonist of the 2015 science fiction adventure film, Jurassic World and its 2018 sequel Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom. Background Blue was created by InGen to live as an attraction of Masrani Global Corporation's dinosaur park Jurassic World, sometimes before 2015. Her distinctive blue pattern is known to be made from using Black-Throated African Monitor Lizard DNA. When she was young, she and Echo fought for dominance over the park's Velociraptor pack with Blue being the victor. Powers and Abilities * Enhanced Strength: Blue possesses incredible feats of strength, even for a Velociraptor; as she can kill a human within seconds. She even managed to go toe-to-toe with the Indoraptor, eventually overpowering and killing it at the climax of their confrontation; despite the hybrid dinosaur being much larger than her. * Enhanced Speed: Blue possesses incredible feats of speed, even for a Velociraptor; as she managed to get to the Indominus Rex's location within seconds. In Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom, Blue even managed to quickly catch up to the Indoraptor who was on the roof of the Lockwood Manor (when she was briefly knocked unconscious during the confrontation) despite the fact that the hybrid dinosaur had a head start. * Enhanced Agility: Blue possesses incredible feats of agility, even for a Velociraptor; during her confrontation with the Indoraptor, she outmaneuvered every single one of the hybrid dinosaur's fatal blows and even managed to get on his back, as the latter had difficulty getting her off him. * Enhanced Intelligence: Blue possesses incredible feats of intelligence, even for a Velociraptor; as her intelligent and cunning traits helped her to become the leader of the pack. Blue has even manage to defeat opponents (such as the Indominus Rex and the Indoraptor respectively) who were much larger than her; not by brute strength, but by intellectual means. * Enhanced Senses: Blue possesses incredible feats of senses, such as sight and smell, even for a Velociraptor, according to Claire Dearing; Blue can pick up the scent of any human or dinosaur a mile away, which will make it difficult for anyone to catch her by surprise. * Expert Combatant: Due to her strength, speed and agility, Blue is an excellent combatant, as she along with Roberta, was able to go toe-to-toe with the Indominus Rex, eventually forcing the hybrid dinosaur near the Jurassic World Lagoon, leading to her death at the jaws of the Mosasaurus. In Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom, Blue was able to go head on with the Indoraptor, despite the hybrid dinosaur being much larger than her, as she eventually overpowered and killed the latter. * Expert Tracker: Due to her sense of smell, Blue can track any human or dinosaur to their current location, regardless of the distance. Feats Strength * Fought Echo for dominance over her pack and won, leaving Echo with a facial scar and a permanently offset jaw. * Was able to battle the Indoraptor on her own, despite the hybrid being much larger and heavier. * Threw the Indoraptor out a bedroom window. * Comparable to her kind in strength. * Though a good chunk of her pack had died, Blue was still able to fight the Indominus Rex and actually was shown to cause harm to the genetically modified dinosaur, or at least it was for a while. * Smashed the Indoraptor through a glass window. Speed * Should be as fast as a normal Velociraptor, which can run up to 60 miles per hour with ease. * Able to keep up with a motorbike over long distances. * Kept up with the Indoraptor in their fight. * Outran a gas explosion. Durability * Took a blow from an enraged Indominus Rex strong enough to damage a stone pillar. * Took a bullet and was able to survive with some medical assistance. * Got knocked back by a gas explosion. * Took attacks from the Indoraptor. Skill * Was smart enough to become the leader of her pack. * Fought and defeated Echo prior to the events of the movie. * Teamed up with Roberta and killed the Indominus Rex. * Killed the Indoraptor. * Killed numerous humans. * Defended Owen Grady from the Indominus Rex, even though the fight nearly killed her. * Saved Owen Grady and Maisie Lockwood from the Indoraptor. * Survived three years after the Jurassic World incident. Weaknesses * Can still fall prey to larger dinosaurs. * Can be killed or knocked out. * Biological animal weaknesses. * Needed help to defeat the Indominus. * Relatively young and inexperienced. * The Indominus was able to take Owen's place as alpha and turn Blue and her pack mates against the humans, showing that she can be manipulated. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Movie Characters Category:Dinosaurs Category:Jurassic Park Category:Chaotic Good Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Military Characters Category:Animals Category:Highly Intelligent Category:Universal Pictures Category:Reptiles Category:Completed Profiles Category:Legendary Pictures Category:Heroes Category:Claw Users